All for One
|rōmaji=Ōru Fore Wan |type=Black Arts Lost Magic Caster Magic Forbidden Magic |user=Macabrenus Goetion Aleister Kuroma Erebus Alighieri Phobos Kydoemusca }} All For One ( , Ōru Fore Wan; lit. "Unmatched Greed of the Avaricious Demon Lord") is a Lost Magic and an incredibly dangerous form of the Black Arts, created some millennia ago; it serves as the embodiment of loneliness, solitude, and "strength through one's efforts without aid". Due to its mechanics, its used by various Dark Mages throughout history — serving as their desire to become stronger in order to dominate all others and showing little trust in those around them; it also has the potential to create an "Ultimate Mage" (最高魔道士, Saiko Madōshi), something speculated by many of its users — though this is merely theoretical. It's currently labeled as a Forbidden Magic by various government officials and the upper echelon of the Magic Council due to the gruesome side-effects it has on the victims. Created by an unknown evil Mage, it serves as the natural antipode of One-Banner Unison — so much so, that the two cancel each other out when used in each other's presence. In the modern era, there are only five known users — all of whom are masterful with the Black Art in their own right. Overview When the Ancient Magics of the Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues were revealed to the public throughout the ages, there were many that tried to mimic its vast and immense powers; it's a common fact that such wielders were heralded as godlike beings, and those weaker than them would naturally emanate that in myriad ways. Though nearly all of them are pale imitations, and naturally considered failures, there are some that have come close to matching the magics in this category — some of which are known to be part of the infamous Black Arts. All for One is an example of such magics capable of equating the ones in the aforementioned section, but usable by a select few because of its dangerous power and necessary requirements to be able to use it: a heart full of greed and a strong thirst for power. It's been recorded that there have been a handful of users since this magic's conception, with fewer being able to match the might of a Thirteen Otherworldly Virtues user — something many would consider to be an impossibility, using said magic in the proper manner. The name for this magic is rather appropriate as the term "All for One" is synonymous with greed itself; when analyzed, it's concept is not really heard to understand. This magic is just a form of "power stealing", assimilating the powers from the surroundings and implementing it into their own reserves, thus making them stronger as a result while weakening those affected. The activation of this Black Art varies from user to user, thus the method of employment and overall effectiveness differs. However, it's mainly stated that this is usually done through contact with the target, forcefully creating a one-way link between them and the user via. a uniquely-modified magical wavelength that synchronizes automatically, thus allowing for said user to "access" their overall reserves of power and lifeforce. In the same way one draws in eternano and other forms of energy, the user draws in the target's power with such vigor, which causes a black aura to form around them — signifying the effectiveness of such a drain. It's been seen that such a drain also causes the target to wither to a certain extent the more power is taken from them; thus, it's possible to kill them completely while making the caster stronger in the process. Beginners are able to absorb the power from a single target one at a time, while more skilled practitioners can affect multiple targets at once. Like all forms of Black Arts, there are backlashes that come along with its prolonged usage, some of which ironically denote to the namesake. All users of this specific magic are known to be greedy individuals in one way or another, an aforementioned trait needed to properly wield its versatile power. And it's a well-known fact that too much power can corrupt an individual; thus, whenever this magic is used to a certain amount of power in a single-sitting or used so many times in a short span of time, the user's Magic Origin starts acting up, temporarily unable to deal with the sudden surge of power flowing into its being. This leads to a sudden leakage of sorts, causing said power to spread to other parts of the body, specifically the cranial nerves, overriding its functions and causing it to spiral out of control. This in-turn produces a form of insanity within the person's consciousness and sends them into an uncontrollable rampage, destroying everything in their path until all the power has left their body. This often leads to the person's untimely death, as they are unable to control themselves and they needlessly spend their very life force until nothing is left. In the case of certain users, too much accumulated power can cause severe damage to the body; this is due to the assimilated power exceeding their natural limits. There have been reported cases where the user's bodies are painfully torn apart from the inside-out, causing them to die as a result. Additionally, all the power they've assimilated along with the power they initially had exits the body is recycled back into the atmosphere and surrounding environment — revitalizing and improving it. While the assimilation is helpful in increasing one's power, this is only temporary; the effects of the magic tends to wear off after some time, which would leave the user in an exhausted state depending on how much was absorbed. Trivia *This is, more or less, based on the same power from the anime/manga series, Boku no Hero Academia. :*To be fair, since the aforementioned is a form of energy absorption, it's safe to say that this technique is based any and all power absorption techniques used throughout anime in general. *The reason that it serves as an antipode to One-Banner Unison is because of the symbolism in both techniques. The former represents "strength through loneliness, becoming an overwhelming power without reliance" and the latter represents "strength through unity, accumulating power from one's bonds". See Also *'Mimic' *' ' Category:Black Arts Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery